


Confessions

by moonice20408



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonice20408/pseuds/moonice20408
Summary: After Beck and Jade get back together, they go back to his. Jade tells him about Moose. Beck tells her about Tori.





	

Beck and Jade stayed on stage together for a little too long. Not that either of them had noticed. It was André who walked up behind Beck awkwardly, and tapped him on the shoulder. Beck pulled away slightly to look back, while Jade’s hands clung to the sides of his shirt, pulling his body closer to hers.

“Hate to interrupt,” André said, clapping his hands together, “And I’m happy for y’all, but I gotta show to run…”

Beck smirked and turned back to Jade, kissing her quickly once more. “C’mon.’ He said to her.

He took her hand and guided Jade off the stage, not sure where he was going to take her. He just needed to be with her. But, as soon as they were down the steps, Jade pulled Beck back, kissing him forcefully. 

Her hands found their way around his body again. Over his chest, his hips, around his neck in his hair… Beck did the same, wanting to feel her against him, and pulling her closer any time he thought she was too far away. Even though it wasn’t even an inch. He didn’t want to let her go, and she wasn’t going to let him. 

The two of them were there for a while. They weren’t keeping track of time. Nor did they care. Neither of them were paying attention to anything else that was going on around them. 

But, it was Beck who eventually spoke first.

“My place?” He managed to get out between kisses. 

Jade just kissed him in response, her hand wrapping around his wrist, and tugging him to the car park. 

Walking to Beck’s car took longer than it should have. He kept pulling her back to him. The two only separated to get into the car, but their hands quickly found each other’s again. The drive back was quiet, both of them eager to be back in the other’s arms. And maybe Beck was driving a little faster than necessary. 

Finally, finally, Beck pulled up alongside his RV and cut the engine. He turned to jade, flashing her a smile. He stayed quiet for a moment, until she raised a questioning eyebrow.

“It’s good to have you home.” He looked deep into her eyes, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Jade smiled a genuine smile, her hand reaching up to touch his face. She pulled him closer, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I never said…” Another gentle kiss. “I missed you too.”

Beck smiled. “Come on.”

They got out the car, and Beck wrapped one arm around Jade’s shoulders, while the other hand fumbled with his keys. He quickly managed to get the door open, and let Jade step in first. 

It was good to be back, Jade had thought to herself. She hadn’t been in the RV for months. She’d missed it. The last time she was even anywhere near it was when… Moose was here…

She felt her heart drop as Beck shut the door, moving to wrap his arms around her body. 

Did Beck know she’d made out with one of his closest friends? Maybe Moose had told him… She didn’t see much of either Moose or Beck the following day… Avoided them both until Moose had to leave. He’d given her a cute little smile as he was saying goodbye to everyone. But that was it. And Jade didn’t think about it too much. She wasn’t going to see him again, so so what? She’d only kissed him in the first place to win the stupid competition she’d gotten herself into with Tori and Cat. Maybe to win the break-up too. Beck had tried to kiss Tori… and they had their little ‘opposite date’… She was tired of not being over Beck, so she did something about it.

Guilt started to fill Jade as Beck smiled so sweetly at her now. She pushed it back, smiling back at him, bringing his lips back to hers.

But it was only kissing with Moose. Their hands might have wondered a little, but that was it. She’d missed being with someone, and Moose wasn’t exactly a bad kisser. He wasn’t Beck, but she didn’t hate nor stop the situation. In fact, she’d put Beck completely out her mind. Until she’d driven back to Karaoke Dokie that is. She didn’t regret taking Moose on their detour, but she suddenly realised she didn’t want anybody to know what had taken them so long to get there. 

\----------

“Oh hey man,” André hit Beck on the shoulder, noticing Moose walk in, Jade not far behind him. “There they are.”

The group all turned to see the two. Jade rolled her eyes as she saw Tori quickly fixing her hair a little.

“Hey, where you guys been?” Beck had asked. 

Jade had answered before Moose had a chance. “My car broke down on the way over. Moose fixed it.” She answered bluntly.

Moose gave her a quick look, but nodded along with the story anyway.

“Wait, you came with Moose? In the same car? Which he fixed?” Tori babbled on, squinting her eyes between Jade and Moose. She heard the guys all give a sigh. “I mean, cool! Whatever…” Tori scoffed, pretending not to care.

“’Kay…” Jade raised her eyebrows at Tori before turning to Moose. “I’m getting a burger.” She’d told him before walking away.

Moose followed her.

\----------

Jade preformed a couple of songs that night, but left before any of the others. Without saying goodbye to anyone but Cat. 

Beck’s hands gripped tighter on Jade’s waist, and he guided her towards his bed. The two gently fell down onto it, Beck over Jade. He began kissing along her jaw, and down her neck. 

She tried to enjoy the moment. They’d just gotten back together for God’s sake! She’d missed him. Missed this. Them, together like this, not thinking of anything other than each other. But she couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss with Moose, and whether Beck knew.

She had to tell him. 

She needed to tell him.

Beck felt Jade stiffen underneath him. He pulled back quickly, looking down at her. “You okay?” He moved his body of her slightly, rolling to the side. 

Jade nodded, keeping one hand on his arm, the other gripping his shirt. “Why wouldn’t I be?” She knew herself that she didn’t sound convincing. She wasn’t really trying to. 

“…Jade?” 

“I… um…” She couldn’t look at him. 

Beck stayed quiet, waiting for her to speak. He was too patient with her she thought. He always was. Never pushed her into telling him anything.

She took a deep breath and finally looked up to him. “I kissed Moose.”

Pause.

He didn’t react. It took him a moment to even hear what she said correctly. His hands held on to her body a little tighter.

She could hardly breath. Had she just ruined everything? He wasn’t even looking at her.

“But it was just that.” She tried to assure him. “Just kissing. That was it.”

Beck slowly nodded. A slight frown on his face. “…O…Okay.”

“Okay?” Jade said quietly. 

He nodded a little faster now. “Yeah.” His eyes met hers. “We… We were broken up.” He shrugged. 

Which was true. She was free to do what she wanted while they weren’t together. Why should it bother him? It shouldn’t, he thought… How could Moose not tell him? They were supposed to be friends! Moose knew Jade was his ex-girlfriend… When did this even happen? He knew all the girls were pretty taken with his friend, but none of them were alone with him for that long… Click.

“Before the fundraiser?” He asked.

She gave him a look, letting him know he was right.

He just nodded again.

“Sorry.” She muttered. But she meant it.

He huffed a small laugh. “Completely forgiven.” He said as he leaned back down to kiss her. 

What does it really matter? How likely is it that she’s even going to see Moose again anyway? Even if she does, they’re back together! Moose can deal with it. Was he mad at Moose? Could he be? Whatever Moose thought, he knew he was only here for a few days… And besides, it wasn’t like Beck was entirely innocent during the break-up. He’d let himself enjoy all the girl’s attention to start with, even tried to make a move on Tori-

Shit.

Beck sighed, his forehead resting on Jades for a second before pulling back. “Um, actually… While we’re confessing…”

Jade squinted slightly, but kept a level head. “What?”

“Me and… um…” He cleared his throat. “I mean… I…”

“Beck.” She said clearly.

He let out a sigh. “Okay. Okay…” His eyes locked onto hers. “I tried to kiss Tori.” 

He braced himself for whatever she was about to say.

But nothing came.

Jade looked down. She had never told either of them that she’d seen them through the computer. She bit her lip. She figured he was expecting her to get upset, or angry, which to be fair, she still kind of was… But she was just glad he told her more than anything. It was a while ago now since it had happened… She thought he might have let it go… 

He gave a confused look as she gave him a small smile. 

“I know.” She told him.

Beck froze for a long moment. How could she know? He never told anyone it happened. “…Tori told you?” He asked, almost ashamed.

“Er, no…” She looked down. 

“Then how-”

“I saw you.” She answered quickly. Reliving the moment wasn’t exactly something she ever wanted to do.

Beck just looked at her. There’s no way she could have seen them. IT was only him and Tori in the house.

Jade answered his question before he had chance to ask it. “Cat was video chatting you guys at Tori’s place, remember?”

“Yeah…”

“Well I’m not sure what happened at the end,” She sighed. “But no one disconeccted the chat.”

The breath hitched in Becks chest. He opened his mouth but no words came out. She’d seen the whole thing? She’d known the whole time… And she never said anything… And gave Tori her spot back on the show afterward… 

“Jade…” He trailed off. What could he say..?

She took a deep breath.

She really had missed him. The break-up itself had hurt her, but seeing Beck with Tori like that was so much worse than she ever imagined it would’ve been. But she’d grown during their time apart. Okay, sure, she was still sarcastic, and she was damn sure going to make sure every girl in Hollywood new they were back together tomorrow… But without Beck, she had to open up to everyone else that little more. As much as she hated to admit it (albeit just to herself), they were her friends. Even Tori…

Sometimes. 

Still, looking back, the break-up had allowed her to become less reliant on Beck. She’d grown, he had too. They were both better off than they had been before. ‘Pre-break-up Jade wouldn’t have told him that she’d kissed his childhood friend, and she’d have torn his head off about the whole Tori thing. 

Well, she did after Tori’s second day when he- whatever, move on!

No. This time it was going to work. She’d make it.

Jade gave him a small smile.

“Tell me you love me.”

A wide grin spread across Beck’s face. “I love you.”

“Okay.”


End file.
